Three dimensional (3D) printers are in widespread use. Examples of 3D printer technologies includes stereolithography, selective laser sintering, selective laser melting, and fused deposition modeling to name a few. Selective laser melting based printers utilize high powered energy sources to melt and fuse metallic powders. The high energy sources can be based on high powered lasers or electron beams.
One challenge with selective laser melting printers is powder handing. Fine metallic powder can ignite under certain conditions and may thus present a hazard. To avoid this hazard, the selective laser melting printers utilize an inert atmosphere such as argon or nitrogen to surround the powder. Metallic powders can also be health hazards. Thus containment of the powders is an important consideration.
Another challenge is maintenance of powder handling systems. Typically filters are used to prevent any powder from leaving a powder handling system. Filter cost and replacement frequency is an important cost of operating selective laser melting systems.
What is desired is a powder handling system that efficiently and effectively moves powder to and from selective laser melting printer engines. It is also desired to minimize filter replacement.